darkspellfandomcom-20200214-history
Herminius Lazulis (Hamuka)
Name: Herminius Lazulis Gender: Male Age: 28 Element: '''Air (Ice) '''Signature Spells: Hurricane (Air): Creates a huge gust of wind, tearing apart structures and sending people far away, shooting debris at them in the process. Vacuum Creation (Air): Moves most air molecules out from a moderate area, creating a partial vacuum. It lasts a short itme, not enough to suffocate the enemy but enough that the target’s organs and possibly its body will be crushed to a pulp by the sudden change in pressure, leading to a swift death. Hailstorm (Air/Ice): Creates a storm of ice chunks, which, combined with a small amount of wind, is capable of launching several pieces of ice at a group, incapacitating or killing some of them. Absolute Zero (Ice): Generates a single, light blue bolt, freezing anything for a few minutes. The frozen body is incapable of moving on its own, making this a useful spell for bringing down flying enemies. Starting Weapons: Sapphire Staff: A gold-colored staff with a sizable, cornflower blue sapphire on the top. Mildly increases the power of air and ice spells. Decorated Longsword: A silver-handled sword, decorated with 6 emeralds on its sides. It’s a pretty heavy sword, and Herminius usually keeps it in his sheath and uses it only in close combat. Description: Herminius is a 6’ 1" tall caucasian man. He has hazel eyes and brown hair. He has long arms and fingers, and is quite thin. He has little muscles, not really visible but enough to pack a punch with his sword. Herminius is usually peaceful, but he takes battles seriously. If he’s angered, people can find themselves in a tornado of grief, debris and death, and he won’t make a difference between anyone… well, except his family. However, brutality from him is uncommon, and most of the time Herminius is a nice person to have around. Clothes: Herminius wears a long, light blue robe over a white shirt. He wears light grey pants, and a blue sheath for his longsword. He holds his staff in his right hand, but in close combat he holds it on his left as he is right-handed. Bio: Herminius Lazulis was born to Alexander Lazulis and Faustina Lazulis in the city of Carstinia. He showed his talent in moving winds early on in his childhood, playing around by compressing air and blowing it onto the model castles he built, destroying it and sending blocks across the room. He was injured and injured people around him by using this power, so he was took into a young magicians’ guild at the age of only 8. He was trained there to use his powers for good causes, and by the age of 14 he could make large gusts of wind without any trouble. At the age of 17, he left his parents, who were also magicians by the way. He was granted with a sapphire staff, a present he still holds dearly. This made his power increase substantially, and he thanked his parents for that. Then, he wandered off to the areas around Carstinia, training around in the wild. Category:Characters